


Who doesn’t love a women in a cape?

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity contemplates why on earth she kissed Vanessa…and why on earth she’s desperate to do so again.





	Who doesn’t love a women in a cape?

Charity snuck upstairs to change out of her clothing from the night before. Having tossed her clothing in the laundry basket, the blonde strode naked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Letting the hot water run over her, she contemplated her night in the Woolpack wine cellar and how on earth she had ended up making out with Vanessa Woodfield for at least an hour.

When the blonde had followed her into the store, accidently locking them down there in the process, Charity had felt like strangling her. Not that she didn’t understand the other woman’s irritation with her, she had totally fucked with her father after all. She just wasn’t in the mood for hours of self-superior indignation from the drunken vet.

The plan had been simple…keep calm and drink whisky to drown the experience out. If she could get the already drunk woman to keep up with her then she had expected Vanessa to be snoring on the chair after an hour. The smaller blonde could hold her drink far better than Charity had imagined. She had been rather impressed by how much Vanessa had put down her whilst remaining completely lucid.

In fact, the other woman had caught her off guard full stop. Although there had been plenty of insults at first, once they had sat down and started to drink the mood had relaxed. There had been the occasional burst of indignation, but it was always followed by an apology. Charity had been quite entertained by the apologies, but it hadn’t gone unnoticed that unlike many people in the village, Vanessa was treating her like an actual human being.

The smaller woman had stopped being judgemental and after a while seemed generally intrigued by her. Not the normal kind of intrigued. There were no barbed comments about her past as a prostitute or Chris Tate or anything else that the villages tended to throw at her. There had been no ‘what made you like this?’ type questions. It had been okay. It had almost been nice just to talk to someone who was actually listening to her.

Charity had enjoyed the other woman’s interest in her. There was no leering, which normally went hand in hand with anyone’s attention. Then there was the fact that Vanessa was an attractive woman…and Charity liked attractive people. Who didn’t? She’d noticed that the vet was pretty before, but she wasn’t usually sat in front of her with her hair out, wearing makeup and a cape. Vanessa looked hot. Vanessa was hot…and who doesn’t love a hot woman in a cape?

 Then as she had been sat on the arm of the sofa, observing Vanessa, her ‘gaydar’ had pinged. When all those factors had come together it had become irresistible. So, Charity had hopped onto the sofa (and pretty much onto Vanessa’s lap) and planted one on her. It had been little more than curiosity at first but then Vanessa had kissed her back. It turned out that although the vet appeared prim and boring she was actually one hell of a snog. It had turned into an hour long make out session with some serious heavy petting. There wasn’t much space on the sofa for anything else and they had both consumed plenty of alcohol. It was past two in the morning by this point and they had ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Charity was relieved that no one had found them cuddled up like that because it would have seriously dented her reputation. She wasn’t vastly impressed by the fact Vanessa had tried to sneak out and had been quick to scamper after her when the footsteps had awoken her. There had been no plan, she just wanted to see Vanessa before she left and try to gauge what was going on in her head. Luckily the small blonde had run into Paddy, allowing Vanessa to catch her by the bar.

It was all very awkward, especially as Paddy was clearly suspicious and Vanessa…well Vanessa was floundering. The vet also didn’t seem to want to make any eye contact with her, suggesting she was pretty fucking embarrassed about their make out session. It was a pity, especially as Charity was quite thrilled by it. Even if the hot blonde (and yes, she still looked fucking hot even after Charity had slept off the whisky goggles) did scamper away having barely acknowledged her. Now, just an hour later, she was wondering what it all meant and how she could get the blonde on her own again.

It would be easy for Charity to excuse the kiss as a way of getting at Vanessa’s father, Frank. The truth was he hadn’t even crossed her mind at the time. If she turned around and used it against him now that would pretty much kill any chance of a repeat performance from Vanessa. That wouldn’t do as Charity really fancied the idea of getting her into the sack and rocking her little closeted world.

She’d like to write it all off as just that…that this sudden urge to flirt with Vanessa was all a bit of fun with a woman who clearly didn’t understand her own sexuality. She was practically providing a public service in helping the vet with her gay awakening. Yet there was something lingering just under the surface that Charity didn’t understand fully. That beneath all the excuses she simply just wanted to kiss the other woman again.

She switched the shower off and stepped out into the colder air of the bathroom. It cooled her heated skin but failed to take away the heat in the pit of her stomach. Yeah…Charity really needed a repeat performance. She just wondered if Vanessa (and her gay panic) would ever come near enough to her again to make it so.


End file.
